Alice in Art
by paper.creations
Summary: Since Bella came into the Cullen’s lives, Alice had been a little distracted. What with Edward’s constant orders to keep Bella under constant 24/7 surveillance and all. That’s probably why Alice never saw the art class coming-Cullen's in Classes sequence


**A/N: **Yeah, I don't know about this one. It's a half hour to midnight, and all I had were the lines 'Just grab and pull' by Jessica and, 'Yeah, just grab and pull _your face_' by Alice. So, I dunno, I wrote something that made sense to me. Hope y'all enjoy it. If not, well, have a pleasant day or night, depending on your time zone.

A big thank you to TheSingingGirl, for giving it a quick edit and helping redesign the ending. The fifth and fourth paragraphs from the end are credited to her brilliance.

**Alice in Art**

Alice was calm. It was usually a given, she was omniscient; she saw everything that happens before it happens. She's always prepared.

But ever since Bella came into the Cullen's lives, Alice had been a little distracted. What with Edward's constant orders to keep Bella under constant 24/7 surveillance and all. That's probably why Alice never saw the art class coming.

It was an easy enough project in all reality. All it involved was a piece of construction paper in any colour they chose, liquid glue, a pencil, scissors, and lots and lots of coloured tissue paper.

Mary Alice Brandon-Whitlock had been a vampire for a long time, only two years less than Edward himself. She was used to handling delicate things. For God's sakes, she could handle hand-made lace without creating one single tear.

She sat next to the infernal human, Jessica Elizabeth Stanley. Alice liked details, middle names included. Jessica was breezing through the assignment, while Alice, on the other hand, was having a hard time concentrating, and therefore, kept ripping the damn paper.

Jessica looked at Alice's pale, fumbling hands as she easily and unintentionally ripped through yet another sheet of the freakishly thin paper.

"You can do it, Alice!" Jessica said brightly and with a hint of sarcasm. Alice understood this, of course. What human wouldn't kill to see a Cullen make a mistake? "Just grab," Jessica manhandled another piece of paper, "and pull." She picked it up with ease, looking triumphant.

_Just rip and pull your face right off_. Alice thought bitterly. Alice heard Edward chuckle softly from three buildings over, through the rain and the sound of over two hundred humans _living_; with all their annoyingly loud breathing, and the constant whoosh of their blood rushing through their veins, and the rhythmic thumps of their frantic heartbeats.

_Oh, bite me_. She thought to him, and again, he chuckled. She was trying to handle butterfly wing thin paper while constantly skimming the future for Bella mishaps ranging from minor scrapes to being attacked by a mythical creature. She would like to see Jessica or Edward do that.

Finally, after over a half hour of struggling, Alice managed to pick up and hold a piece of tissue paper. She admired it in awe, proud of her achievement. Even though vampires weren't designed to be delicate and human, she had achieved what her family struggled to do every single moment of their existences. She had managed to be human when she thought she couldn't.

Alice should have continued to pay attention to the annoying human at her side. While Alice admired her success – not just in art class, but in life in general – Jessica turned to her. "Oh, well done!" Jessica Elizabeth Stanley crowed. "Here, have some – oops."

It took more strength than Alice knew she had to look down at her piece of tissue paper, one she had spent a painstakingly long time just _pick up_ and now impaled with a dropped pair of scissors, without screaming.

Jessica took a one look at Alice's face, contorted with a barely concealed anger, and leaped up, grabbing her hideous glue-tissue-paper-construction-paper art. "You know, I'm going to go hand this in now. See you."

Alice crushed the offending scissors in her hands as Jessica retreated and let the dust sprinkle onto the floor. With a deep, calming breath, she reached for the tissue paper again.

She most certainly did not curse loudly and creatively when the last piece ripped under her fingertips as the school bell rang.

**A/N: **

I would really, really appreciate it if you reviewed. It takes only a moment, and it would really mean a lot to me. When you don't review, I think you don't like it, even if you add it on favorite, I still assume you don't like it. And I review reply to every single review, and not with some copy and paste response, I really write one, so please, review and I shall respond.

Have a lovely day or night! Ta ta for now.

-Maggie


End file.
